Wakeboarding has become one of the fastest growing sports in the world. In the sport of wakeboarding, there is an ever increasing need for the tow boat to create a larger wake to ride. Unlike waterskiing, the performer on a wakeboard is looking for as large a wake as possible. Further, by anchoring the tow line at a high elevation above the boat deck, the greater the ability of the performer to lift higher into the air, whether with a ski or wakeboard.
Tow rope pylons are known in the art, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,577 to Jennings and U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,597 to Paxton. A typical skiing and wakeboarding pylon has a height of approximately three feet to eight above the floor of the boat. Pylon heights have increased to accommodate the ever increasing height of jumps across the wake by wakeboarders. The extended pylons run a cable from the top of the pylon to the bow of the boat as a guy wire. This wire interferes with movement inside the boat. Further, these extended height pylons have not satisfied wakeboarders with their performance. They do give the performer the ability to get bigger air on the jumps, but the extended pylons flex too much when the performer cuts away or to the wake. During these cuts, the boat heels to a point of instability for the boat and a hazard for all concerned. The guy wire provides support when the skier is pulling straight back, but offers less support when the skier is pulling from the side.
The simplest way to increase the size of the wake is to increase the amount of weight inside a boat. Typically, this has been done by adding lots of people. Alternatively, the industry's response has been to include water bladders in the boat or other weighting materials such as buckets filled with concrete, rocks, or sand.
In one bladder system, a liner is placed inside of a canvas sack or bag. Filling the liner full of water by use of a bilge pump with hoses, wires and clips, can add weight to the back of a boat. However, this process is awkward and cumbersome. Another attempt at adding weight to the back of a boat is believed to include two gates on a transom of a boat. A cable is pulled to open the two gates and thereby flood two tanks located behind the transom of the boat. The tanks are drained by opening the gates. This system required a four foot high boat hull, where typical sports towing boats have a transom or hull height of only thirty inches from bottom to top of the gunwale.
As described, by way of example with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,003 to Grinde, it is known to add water for ballasting, typically uniformly along the length of the boat or forward, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,927 to Lizuka et al. for enhancing the planing of the vessel. Typically ballast pumps are used to control the amount of water within the ballasting, as described, by way of example, with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,025 to Talmor.
It is typically thought that by simply adding more weight to the boat, the wake will become bigger and better. However, the shape of the wake is as important as the size. The perfect slope, length and hardness of the lip of a wake are also important to enable the performer to release from the wake and achieve a desired launch into the air. Further, it is important that wake control be done in a relatively rapid and timely manner, not available with use of a typical ballast pump. During periods of non-performance by a performer, there is a need to improve travel between performance locations, whether over water or by trailer, without having to disassemble and then reassemble pylons and pylon rigging.